


Obi-Wan’s Been Here

by zmiller55



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmiller55/pseuds/zmiller55
Summary: In Revenge of the Sith, there is a scene where Anakin and Padmé argue after he senses that “Obi-Wan has been here, hasn’t he?” After she says that Obi-Wan is worried about him, Anakin tells Padmé, “I feel lost…Obi-Wan and the council don’t trust me…something’s happening, I’m not the Jedi I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn’t.”I imagine Obi-Wan’s conversation with Padmé.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Obi-Wan’s Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> In Revenge of the Sith, there is a scene where Anakin and Padmé argue after he senses that “Obi-Wan has been here, hasn’t he?” After she says that Obi-Wan is worried about him, Anakin tells Padmé, “I feel lost…Obi-Wan and the council don’t trust me…something’s happening, I’m not the Jedi I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn’t.” 
> 
> I imagine Obi-Wan’s conversation with Padmé.

Padmé didn’t struggle to zip up her dark, floor length dress, but she noticed, turning back and forth in the mirror, that the wide belt did little to hide her growing stomach. People were starting to talk about the pregnancy—she felt herself growing bigger every day now—and their questions would soon become more direct: she would have to answer them. Looking into her own eyes, she knew she was not afraid. But she would put off answering as long as the Senate was in session.

Pulling back her dark curls, Padmé’s attention drifted back to her work. The Senate, her Senate, the voice of democracy, had too easily given more power to the Chancellor. Consolidating power has never been good for the Republic. Most frustrating, though, was that she had no one to discuss this with. Anakin wouldn’t listen: she could feel him shutting her out. How long had it been since they had been completely honest with each other? The boy she met on Tatooine had been so open and innocent; and, of course, they had bared all of themselves on Naboo. Was it the Jedi who had taught him to bury his feelings? His passion, ambition, frustration would eat him from the inside out. Anakin hadn’t listened, couldn’t listen, but Padmé still thought the Jedi might be able to check the Chancellor. Why do they back him? What do they gain from this senseless war?

***

No one could tell, but Obi-Wan was reeling as he walked slowly into the main hall of the Jedi Temple. Could Master Yoda be right? If the prophecy had been misread—if Qui-Gon had been wrong about Anakin—so much of their time together would take on new meaning. A group of twelve younglings appeared around a corner, each crooning, “Hello Master Obi-Wan.” He nodded at each of them as they passed. No, it couldn’t be: Anakin was the most powerful Jedi Obi-Wan had ever met, and even as a boy he had a powerful sense of justice. Of course he is the chosen one. Obi-Wan respected Master Windu’s hesitations—maybe Anakin’s moral compass pointed too strongly, too emotionally, from time to time—but even Master Windu had never encountered midi-chlorian counts as high as Anakin’s. Obi-Wan stopped and sat on a small bench at the edge of the great hall. I suppose that’s why he hadn’t wanted Anakin to be trained at all. He trusted the Council, especially Master Yoda, but Obi-Wan had seen more of Anakin than any of them. He would master his emotions in time.

Ah, there was that word. Master. Anakin was angry that the Jedi Council confirmed his appointment but did not make him a Master. Obi-Wan unconsciously crossed his right arm over his chest, raising his left hand to stroke his beard. How to correct Anakin without alienating him? Anakin was, of course, too close to the Chancellor—Obi-Wan would not dispute this—and it was the Chancellor who had made the appointment.

“Hello Master Obi-Wan!” a lagging youngling huffed, snapping the Jedi back into his senses. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s earnestness.

“Hello little one. You’ve just missed the others on their way to meet Master Yoda—hurry to catch up! He’s teaching via hologram today.” The boy sighed, adjusted his tunic, and took off again.

Who would be able to talk some sense into Anakin? Was there anyone who could convince him to pull away from the chancellor and follow the Council’s instruction? He would not listen to Yoda or Windu. What about an old friend? He thought of Qui-Gon again: surely he would have the words to say, and he had known Anakin at the beginning. Who else had known Anakin his whole life as a Jedi?

And then he realized: maybe Padmé would do it. Obi-Wan trusted Padmé, and Anakin was crazy about her. He cringed, remembering the way his Padawan flubbed up that security assignment to Naboo. It had been a few years since the start of the Clone Wars, though, and Padmé was still Anakin’s closest friend. Closer than she should be, Obi-Wan thought, but one battle at a time. He resolved to see her the next morning, before leaving for Utapau.

***

Sliding the final pin into her hair, Padmé continued puzzling over a way to get through to Anakin. She looked at her stomach again, and this time she smiled. This baby would be a precious gift, and Anakin would be a wonderful father. She would have the baby on Naboo; and suddenly she could smell the grass, feel the fine sand between her toes, feel the warm morning bree—

The sound of an approaching elevator interrupted her thoughts, and she checked the security camera.

“Master Kenobi,” Padmé said, as he stepped off the elevator and into her main room, “To what do I this surprise?”

"Good morning, my lady." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I've come to ask a favor. I do hope you are well.”

“As well as I can be. These are… confusing days to be a Senator. Confused days for our democracy. I assume you have come about the Chancellor’s executive powers? You know, I did not…”

“I’m not here on Jedi business.” Obi-Wan interrupted, “Well, not officially. You may have heard rumors--" he hesitated./p>

“If you are here about my pregnancy, know that I have heard the rumors too, Master Kenobi.” Padmé felt like her voice might tremble, but she pushed through. “I will not answer to you or to anyone. My only obligation is in the Senate.”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, no, Padmé. I’m here about Anakin. I’m worried about him.”

Padmé’s breath caught in her chest when she heard Anakin’s name—how does he know?—but now her panic turned to worry. “What is it?! Is he alright?!” In the next half-breath she regained her composure. “I mean—I only hope he is not in any trouble.”

“Oh no, he is not in danger. It’s just— he’s been under a lot of stress. I know the two of you aren’t as close as you once were, but he’s always been quite fond of you.” If Obi-Wan had noticed her panic, he did not let on. Padmé thought of of the necklace Anakin had given her when he was only a child. She always wore it under her clothes, but now it grew hot against her chest.

“I remember when he was just a boy,” she said, smiling warmly.

“I do as well. But he is not that boy anymore. In fact, he is now the youngest member of the Jedi Council.” Obi-Wan forced himself to say this cheerily, offering her a smile in return, but his eyes did not light up in their usual way.

“Anakin? A Jedi Master? I’m sure he’s very grateful to receive such a high honor so early.”

“That’s just the trouble, Padmé.” His smile disappeared. “The Council has approved Anakin’s appointment, but it will not make him a Master. He is not happy about it… and,” Obi-Wan’s voice lowered, “if I have your confidence?”

“Of course.”

“The council believes Anakin is far too close to Chancellor Palpatine. As you know, many members do not approve of the way the Chancellor has held onto his power for so long, and it was he who appointed Anakin to the council.”

Obi-Wan seemed calm, but Padmé could feel her face beginning to turn red. She knew Anakin was close with the Chancellor, but why was Obi-Wan telling her this now?

“You know my allegiance lies with the democracy, Obi-Wan, but I don’t understand. How does all of this affect Anni— Anakin? The Jedi report to the Senate, and Anakin has become close with its leader.” Padmé paused. “I don’t trust the Chancellor either, but hasn’t Anakin proven himself to be a loyal and loving friend?”

“Anakin is my brother, Padmé. He is one of the most powerful Jedi I have ever seen. But I’m afraid that if Anakin continues his relationship with the Chancellor, he will never gain the trust of the council.” Obi-Wan’s face continued to darken. “I’m sure he can feel this, but— his feelings are clouded. I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you check on him? You have known him from the beginning, and you understand the workings of the Senate. Words from an old friend might remind him of all he has invested to get to this point. He shouldn’t…” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off.

“He shouldn’t what?” Padmé’s eyes narrowed, and Obi-Wan broke her gaze for a moment. He sighed.

“Padmé, I would talk to him myself if I thought he would listen, but Anakin shouldn’t alienate the Council.” Obi-Wan straightened and grimaced. “I—we want to protect him, and it would not be wise for him to lose their trust.”

Padmé suddenly felt as if a brick had been dropped in her gut. She knew Anakin had not been himself, but she thought it had only been the dreams. He is a great Jedi. For the briefest flash it almost felt like Obi-Wan was threatening him, her, their baby. But no, Obi-Wan didn’t know the baby was Anakin’s, he only cared about Anakin and wanted to protect him. She was the only person who wanted to protect Anakin more.

She flashed a tight smile up at Obi-Wan; he could not tell she was angry. “Of course, Master Obi-Wan, I will speak with him the next time I see him.”

“I am only asking for your help before more damage is done, my lady. I believe he will listen to someone who is not on the Jedi Council. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Obi-Wan again bowed again, backing toward the elevator.

***

On the way down, Obi-Wan reviewed the things he had told Padmé. He didn’t think he had said too much, and Padmé would choose the right words to say to Anakin—she is a politician, after all.

Mid-morning sunlight poured through the glass elevator. He had to hurry now; Anakin had asked to see him before boarding. Everything would turn out alright.


End file.
